The biological effects exerted by magnets have recently become very widely recognized. It is now widely accepted that exposure to a magnetic field can have a positive benefit on a variety of different types of products and on the consumer using such products so treated. For example, WO 9503061 discloses a preparation containing magnetic particles, which preparation can have the effect of increasing blood circulation, thereby purportedly enhancing delivery of active components to target tissues, among other effects. Exposure to a magnetic field is also said to have the effect of preserving food or cosmetic products, preventing the decay of materials contained therein (JP 5309016). It is also said that cosmetic products so treated, when applied to skin, can produce a "regenerative" action on the skin (DE 3629761). It is apparent, then, that those skilled in the art recognize that that treatment of products with a magnetic field can have a beneficial effect on the product and the end user.
Although the use of magnets to enhance activity or protect products is often achieved through incorporation of magnets in the packaging of the product, it may be desirable, where possible, to actually incorporate the magnetic material directly into the product. In the case of a cosmetic or topically applied pharmaceutical, for example, this permits the direct application to and retention on the skin of this active component. In order to provide the benefit to the consumer, however, the product must remain stable, and in addition, preferably also retains an attractive appearance without any obvious presence of metal particles. The present invention provides a composition which meets these requirements.